Revisiting Dreams
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: "Why are you hugging me?" "Technically I'm holding you from behind." "I like it." "Do you?" "Mh-hm!" "How about this?" Have you ever had a dream? Sometimes they are visions of the future - the future of one discovering himself, one losing herself, and one losing them both.


_Revisiting Dreams_

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a dream? Of course you have.<p>

Then, perhaps, another night after you've had the dream, you revisit that place from your previous dream and dream a little bit more than last time?

Sometimes, it's like having déjà vu in your sleep.

Even so, that doesn't take away from the enjoyment of the dream.

But sometimes, dreams are visions of the future.

* * *

><p>"But you have memories, don't you?" Xion asked, cocking her head curiously.<p>

"Yeah. Not that they've ever done me any good." Axel scoffed, staring wryly out into the sunset, his arm propped up on his knee. It was a particularly lazy afternoon, the warm summer breeze blowing around them and making them slightly sleepy.

Axel blinked lazily and took a deep breath. It was nice not having constant questions for a change. The silence was getting a little bothersome, though…

"Axel?" Xion asked, nervously twisting her hands. He smirked. There were his questions.

"Mh-hm?" he responded softly.

"Did you ever have someone special when you were a Somebody?" the raven haired girl asked.

Axel casually stretched his arms and fell back into the walkway. "Not really."

Xion persisted. "Do you have someone special now?" The red-head realized something must be on her mind. Maybe she doubted whether he liked her and Roxas?

He opened one eye and smirked slyly. "A couple."

Xion looked over at him expectantly, but only saw his teasing smirk, barely perceptible amongst the beams of sunlight. She turned her blushing face back to her hands with a quiet, "Oh..."

Axel felt content with her company, the silence, the occasional questions, the breeze, the warmth of the sun… it was perfect. Except when Xion suddenly stood up and began to leave. Axel leapt up quickly and reached for her.

"Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

She whipped around as his fingers brushed her sleeve and stared at him wide eyed. "Um… well, I thought… Roxas didn't show up, and…"

"What?" he laughed. "You don't want to enjoy the sunset with me?"

Xion blushed and rubbed her arms, a sheepish smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Come here, a sec," Axel chuckled and used her arm to pull her close. She tripped the few steps over, staying loose so he could position her. He turned her so she was facing the warm summer sun and had his wiry arms wrapped firmly around her thin waist.

"Wh-why are you hugging me?" she chuckled nervously.

"Technically, I'm holding you from behind, not hugging you," Axel said, matter-of-factly and rested his chin atop her short head.

"Hm…" she hummed with a short giggle, resting her hands on his. "I like it," she declared with a smile.

"_Do_ you?" Axel quirked his brow slyly.

Xion laughed and nodded. "Mh-hm!"

"Hmmmm…" Axel sighed contemplatively. Suddenly, he set his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "Well then, how about this?"

Axel kissed her cheek sweetly. Xion blushed and smiled.

Still holding her close and resting his head on top of hers again, he raised his gaze to the red sun.

"Hey, Xion," he mumbled lazily, the warmth making him feel tired. "Betcha don't know why the sun sets red…"

Xion let her head fall back against him. "Why does the sun set red, Axel?"

He smirked. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Xion tilted her head back to look up at him. "You're a lot like the red in a sunset."

"Really, now?" Axel's eyes gleamed with self pleasure.

Xion grinned at his egotistic response. "So if you're the red in the light, what color would I be?"

The tall man stared thoughtfully into her deep blue eyes for a few moments before saying, "None."

"None!"

"None."

"Why?"

Axel leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Because you are_ the_ _light_," he whispered.

Xion blushed and tucked her chin into her chest, plucking at Axel's sleeves. She mumbled, "Thank you…"

Axel laughed and looked out to the sun as the wind blew his bangs across his face. Xion looked out as well, enjoying the sight and feelings running through her mind.

They looked perfect, standing there together; happy, content, nothing in the world to disturb them except the warm sun and relaxing breeze.

"Do you think it will last?" Xion asked.

"What?"

"Our days together…"

Axel cocked his head in a shrug. "I don't know."

Xion winced and looked down at their hands. "I hope it does…" she mumbled.

He pulled her even closer to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "If it doesn't…" he whispered.

She sighed and furrowed her brows sadly. Her eyes were burning again.

"If it doesn't…" he repeated. "Will you promise to meet me again in the next life?"

She smiled and reached up a hand to run through his hair. "When we have hearts?"

"And we don't have to worry about missions or Heartless."

"I promise."

"… Y'know I love you."

"I love you, too, Axel." She turned her head and placed a long kiss on his cheek.

…

…

"Hey gu-… whatcha guys doing?"

"N-nothing!"

"Kissing," Axel said.

"No! I me-… uh, um…"

"I think I just threw up a bit…"

"Not on the lips, Roxas!" Xion protested, leaping out of Axel's arms.

"But if that's what you wanted to see," the flame-wielder smirked, snagging Xion's waist and dipping her. "I can please-"

"No! I'm fine!" Roxas shouted, holding his hands out while Xion shrieked in shock. "Let's just watch the sunset."

Xion smiled. "Will do."

…

…

"Hey Roxas. Do you know why the sun sets red?"

"Oh no, not you too!"

"What did I say?"

"Look what you did! Axel!"

"The one and only! How may I assist you?"

"What did I say, guys?"

"Nothing at all, Xion. Roxas simply doesn't appreciate the simple things in life."

"Oh, okay. Party pooper!"

"That's not fair!"

* * *

><p>Laughter echoes across the clock tower.<p>

The eldest boy teases the others.

The only girl admires them both.

The last one smiles and laughs with the other two.

Three friends —

a never-ending cycle repeated in history —

who only want to spend forever together.

One discovering himself, one losing herself, one losing them both.

* * *

><p><em> That would be the last time we ever spent beneath the same sun.<em>

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_A/N: This is for Taliax who wanted to see more of the vague dream Axel had in Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames: #73__- Sleep. I hope this suffices. :) And know that I'll always write an Axel and Xion fiction for you!_

_Did you guys like the reference to Birth By Sleep at the end? I did. Hehe. Boy, is it late... I'm getting sloppy. Okay, let's post this before I blow something up. ;-P _

_Thanks to all who read this and special thanks to Taliax who has been a faithful reader, reviewing nearly every single one of my millions of chapters. You're awesome! :) _

_And here to all you out there who are like me; who are really softies and romantics at heart but won't admit it to others except by what we read or write. I hope you enjoy. ;)  
><em>

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


End file.
